Vega
Vega is one of the cities most influencing people, the head of VEGA Industries and is also secretly leading the Triad and his birds. Story Vega was born into a rich family, getting the best education and training possible. Shortly after he graduated from university he founded VEGA Industries, which is now one of the biggest companies in China. One of his co-workers and best friend was Dr. Jericho. They knew each other from university and after finishing their studies, they decided to work together and managed to invent some new technical devices with Jericho's knowledge and Vega's assets. Vega had other plans than Jericho though and their ways parted. Nonetheless, VEGA Industries continued growing. Thanks to his company and some illegal matters, he gained a lot of power over the city. He secretly leads the Triad, China's biggest crime syndicate. Personality Vega comes off as a true gentleman, being polite, courteous, generous and friendly. He has a good reputation among most people and is seen as a savior sometimes. In reality he is cold, manipulative and gruesome. He does everything to achieve his goals, even if that means hurting or even killing the people he is close to. It is hard to read his face, nobody can say what he is actually thinking and he always seem to smile. Appearance Vega has dark skin, long black hair that is always neatly braided and blue eyes. He is average built and covers his right eye with an eye patch. He is always wearing fancy clothes, preferably white or another bright color. His complete wardrobe is custom-tailored. When he wears a suit, he has two little swallow brooches on it. Relationships * Vega and Dr. Jericho They are former best friends, now Dr. Jericho despises Vega and everything he does. He does not want to interfere with anything that has to do with him. * Vega and Li Vega adopted Li when she was only a child from the slums. He gave her a home but had her live very isolated and never granted her contact to his family and other acquaintances. She is like a daughter to him and he realized early how to use the fact that she loves him above everything to make her a cold blooded killer and excellent assassin. He also trained her in fighting with the katana. * Vega and Sparrow Sparrow's relationship to Vega is kind of complicated. He really admires Vega, sees him as his father and wants his attention and love. He always tries to make Vega proud and would do anything to receive any kind of praise from him. But Sparrow also knows that Vega will never love him like a blood related son and that is why he holds back sometimes and often doubts himself. * Vega and Owl Since Owl was a young boy, he served the Vega family. After Vega's parents died, Owl took the role as Vega's guardian, raising him and supporting him with everything he does. After Owl's accident, Vega paid for all the surgeries. After not being able to walk anymore, Vega made Owl one of his birds specialized in hacking. Vega is like a son for Owl. Trivia * Vega has a son. * He is a master with the katana but does not like to dirty his hands, thus he rarely uses it. * His right eye is completely damaged and you can still see some scars from under his eye patch. * He really likes black hair. * Some people call him "The Bird Keeper". Category:Characters